


I'm Sorry

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Costume Day Fix-It, Episode Fix-It: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Fluff, Getting Together, Interrupted, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Cyrus has been ignoring TJ’s messages. Buffy confronts TJ. TJ tries to hide that he’s been crying. Cyrus finally goes to TJ to see that he’s okay.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this back in May 2019 for Instagram, and posted it on Wattpad in August. It was my first Tyrus fanfiction and is definitely not my best, so please forgive me for the cringe.

TJ's POV

'Stupid stupid stupid stupid!!' I repeatedly think to myself while pounding my fists into my pillow.

I'm lying face down on my bed after checking my phone for the millionth time. Still no reply from Cyrus.

_NSSBG: Cyrus I'm sorry_

_NSSBG: I don't know why I did that_

_NSSBG: Can we please meet at the swings?_

_NSSBG: Please talk to me_

_NSSBG: I'm sorry_

I don't even know why I'm trying. He obviously hates me. I just wish I could tell him how I really feel...but I can't. Then he'd definitely never talk to me again.

I'm just gonna go to sleep. I don't care that it's 4 in the afternoon. I've had enough of today.

I pull the blanket up over my head and drift off into yet another nightmare...

* * *

  
Cyrus's POV

"And that concludes our list of reasons why you should never talk to TJ again," Andi finishes.

I'm sitting at the park next to Andi and across from Buffy.

"I don't know...maybe he had a good reason?" I say.

"Or maybe, he's just a jerk face!" Andi shouts.

"We did warn you," Buffy tell me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the support guys. I just...I dunno. Maybe I deserve this. Nobody really cares that much about me." I mutter the last part, looking down at my shoes.

"Cyrus! How could you ever think that?" Buffy asks.

"We love you Cyrus!" Andi leans over and hugs me.

"Look what he's done to you! Ok that's it. I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind." Buffy stands up and calls TJ. She puts him on speaker phone.

"TJ! Where are you?!" She demands.

"At my house...why? Can you make it quick, I wanna go back to sleep." I hear TJ over the phone. His voice sounds hoarse. Like he's been crying? No. That can't be. He's probably just sick. Yeah, of course. That's why he wants to sleep.

"I'm coming over there!" Buffy says right before hanging up.

"Buffy, you don't have to-" I start.

"I'm doing it, okay?!" She cuts me off, then runs away.

* * *

TJ's POV

Great. Just what I needed. Buffy's coming to scream her head off at me. Like I'm not already going through enough with all this guilt.

Well, I'd better get dressed and wash my face. I don't want her to know I was crying.

I put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt then head over to my bathroom. I wash my face for awhile but the bags under my eyes won't go away.

"UGH!!" I scream before going back into my bedroom.

I drink some water to help my voice sound normal, and then I hear a knock on the door downstairs. I try to ignore it but the noise won't stop. I head downstairs and unlock the door. Buffy barges in and pushes me onto the couch. Luckily my parents aren't home to see me getting pushed around by a girl.

"Who do you think you are treating Cyrus like that?! I can't believe you! Don't you know how much he was looking forward to doing that costume with you? He cancelled on Mount Rushmore with Andi and me just so he could hang out with you! And then you have the nerve to blow him off for Kira, of all people?! He thought you were his friend but I guess all you care about is your dumb reputation!" Buffy rants to me.

Trying my best to hold back my tears, I say, "Don't you think I wanted to do the costume with him? It was my idea! I just couldn't, ok? It's nothing to do with Cyrus. I feel bad enough as it is and I'd appreciate if you'd just leave me alone."

"So you expect me to just let this go and have you keep hurting him? That is not happening, so you'd better just-" she stops and her eyes soften as she focuses in on the bags under my eyes. Just great.

"Have-have you been...crying?" She questions, her eyes full of worry.

"Um, n-no I just...I'm just sick." I lie.

"Mhm. Then why did you go to school today?" Buffy asks.

"My parents made me?" I say in a question voice.

"TJ, you don't have to lie to me. Okay, yeah. I did come in here screaming at you. But I was only trying to protect Cyrus. Now what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, okay? Can you please just go?" I say with more sass than I intended.

"Fine," she mutters, before walking out the door.

I run back upstairs and flop back down on my bed.

'Why am I such an idiot!' is all I can think as I start sobbing into my pillow yet again.

* * *

Cyrus's POV

My phone starts going off and I check the caller ID. Buffy. Now I'm worried, what did she do to him?

I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Cyrus! You've gotta get over here quick!" Buffy says.

"Why, what's wrong??" I ask, extremely anxious.

"Well I just saw TJ. After I ranted to him about how terribly he treated you, I noticed that there were bags under his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy. I think he's been crying, but when I asked him about it he denied it and made me leave. I think you should talk to him. I'm really worried."

"I'm on my way there." I say, deep concern in my voice. I hang up.

"What's wrong??" Andi asks.

"It's about TJ, I've gotta go see him." I tell her before running off.

* * *

I hesitantly knock on the door, my heart pounding out of my chest. I really hope he's okay. I know he ditched me for Kira, but still. He doesn't deserve to be in pain.

I wait a few minutes and there's no answer. I knock a little louder but still nothing.

I decide to call him. I take a deep breath and dial the number. After a few rings he picks up.

"Cyrus?" His voice croaks.

"Please answer the door. I want to talk." I say softly.

He hangs up and I hear him come down the stairs. He opens the door and his eyes are so red I feel like crying myself.

"Cyrus....I'm so so so extremely sorry. I-I can't even express how badly I feel. I really hope you can forgive me. But I'd understand if you don't ever want to hang out again..." He cries out.

I walk inside and hug him tightly. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't answer your texts. I just needed some time to think," I tell him. "But I just want to know, why'd you do it?"

"I can't tell you," he whispers. "You'll hate me."

"Teej, I could never hate you. Unless of course you killed someone," I chuckle.

"I just-, well...let's just say Kira said something to me that made me insecure a-and could possibly m-mean she knows a secret about me and that she might've spilled it if I didn't do her c-costume.." he stutters.

"Why can't you tell me? I won't judge you, I promise."

"I just can't.." he says, looking at his shoes. "Haven't you ever had a secret at least once in your life that you couldn't let get out?"

"Yeah...I..I do..." I say quietly, looking away.

"Well then please understand that this isn't something I can risk.." he tells me.

I take a deep breath then say, "Okay. How about this? If you tell me your secret....I'll-I'll tell you mine. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay. I promise. Do you promise you won't tell anyone my secret?" He asks.

"I promise." I tell him.

"Okay...well uh...look this is really hard to say...um..." he struggles.

"It's okay. Take your time." I reassure him.

"I'm....I'm g-gay...." he says and my heart skips a beat.

"Wh-what?" I stutter.

"I'm-I'm sorry I'll go now..." he starts to turn around.

"Wait. TJ!" I turn him towards me and before I know what's happening I lean in and kiss him.

He kisses back and I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach. I can't believe it! I'm actually kissing him! After about 10 seconds we pull away, both of us blushing like crazy.

"I am too," I smile, biting my lip.

"S-so does this mean?" He starts.

"TJ will you go out with me?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" He smiles really big and it's so adorable.

He leans in and kisses me again, before Buffy bursts through the door.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD-" she starts as we jump away from each other.

"B-Buffy I can ex-" I start.

She cuts me off by running over and hugging me. "I'm so happy for you guys! Let's go celebrate at the spoon!"

"O-okay then." TJ says, as she rushes us out the door.


End file.
